Savior
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Luffy and Usopp seem to be in trouble. Watch Zoro and Sanji 'Wait, Catch and Kick ass' to save them. Not as dramatic as it sounds. SanUso ZoLu


Oi oi OI! Here ya go! More SanUso for da soul!

Any warnings? Um…Rapid POV change…but it's not from person to person. It's from Timeline to Timeline or Dimension to Dimension. Whatever you wanna call it!

Enjoy!

**Save Me**

"AH! No no and no! Kick like this" Sanji did a small kick to the left that sent the black and white ball zooming at an unbelievable speed. His teammate Mika, blanched. "Um…Sanji-san, we all don't have strong legs like you…" scowling around his lollipop the blonde glared. _I bet the Idiot never has this much trouble_. Sanji's eyes wondered to the school gym, where Zoro was in kendo practice. _Stupid bastard. _Sanji briefly wondered where Luffy and Usopp were. _Getting into trouble. Durr_.

Yeah. Pretty dumb question.

After many futile tries at teaching his teammates a strong left kick Sanji was annoyed yet happy when he heard the scream.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The team, in unison, sighed. Without missing a beat, Sanji dropped the soccer ball and scanned his surroundings. No…nope…uh uh…no…noooo…AH HA! He spotted Usopp on the third floor, running from someone.

Usopp screamed his name again.

* * *

Spitting out his cigarette Sanji cursed. Usopp was on the third floor of the spooky mansion, running towards him, screaming his name. He liked it better when it was in the bedroom. Luffy was right behind the sharpshooter, running from some strange tall man in weird armor.

_Ugh…what did Usopp do _this _time?_

* * *

Running as fast he could while taking off his shoe, Sanji yelled "I'm coming Usopp!"

Successfully taking off his shoe Sanji hurled it at the gym door while passing.

He and Zoro had developed a system. If any of them where in trouble (Usually Luffy and Usopp) one would alert the other.

* * *

The blonde cook aimed a well placed kick at Zoro's stomach and said. "Oi dumbass! Get up. Luffy and Usopp got into trouble again" Zoro jumped up and coughed. "Shitty Love Cook! Don't kick so hard!"

"You were sleeping like the dead!"

"That's no reason to kick that hard!"

"Zoro! This guy has some kind of freaky armor!" Luffy shouted from above. **(Do YOU know what kinda armor it is! XD)**

"Stupid bastard!" The cook threw the three swords at Zoro. "Get your swords and shut the fuck up!"

* * *

The green haired youth burst through the gym doors, shinai in hand.

"The hell you shitty cook! Fuck happened now?"

Sanji simply pointed up with his lollipop at the third floor. Luffy and Usopp were running down the hallway, some guy with fiery red hair was hot on their trail.

Zoro groaned "Not again!" While running Luffy waved to them, perpetual smile in place

"Hey guys!"

Sucking on the candy treat harder, Sanji looked at Zoro. They simply waited.

Wait, Catch, Kick ass.

It was simple.

* * *

It wasn't that simple. They were way too high. And that red head guy was gaining.

Zoro held out his arms. "Jump!" Usopp's and Luffy's eyes widened.

"We'll break our legs from this height Zoro!" Being as stressed as he was, it was no surprised when Sanji blew out a puff of smoke from a newly lit cigarette. Sanji stretched out his legs and clenched his teeth around the cigarette.

Blue and black eyes locked. 'I'll catch you' were the message in the blue eyes.

Usopp smiled. 'I trust you' said the black

"Luffy lets jump" Staring at his friend for only second, the straw hat captain climbed on the railing and pulled the marksman up as well.

Just as the enemy reached out his arms…

They jumped…

* * *

And they were falling, falling, falling…

**_F_**

**_A_**

**_ L_**

**_ L_**

**_ I_**

**_ N_**

**_ G_**

****

Sanji bit threw his cherry lollipop and it crushed in his mouth. He spit out the stick and Zoro threw his shinai on the ground, preparing for the landing.

Usopp had made a simple jump and was now plummeting downward. His bandana had fallen off and his hair flew free. **(So I like his hair. Sue me! XD)**

Sanji almost choked on the candy bits in his mouth when Usopp landed in his arms bridal style. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, taking Usopp with him.

_

* * *

_

_Stupid Luffy _

The captain had made a high jump and was out of Zoro's range. The swordsman had to _run _and_ slide _to catch Luffy. He could feel the skin ripping on his knees as the joint screeched in protest at the pressure, weight and pain.

Catching his breathe Zoro said fiercely

"Why can't you fight!"

"It's that guy's armor! My gomu gomu attacks don't work!" **(Do YOU know what I'm talking bout? XD)**

"The hell…"

Sanji had now stood up and snubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. He prepared to light another.

"Close your mouth and let's get to it." Sanji straightened the cuffs on his jacket.

"I have dinner to prepare in 10 minutes"

Zoro smirked.

"That's 8 more minutes than we need" Sanji grinned in response

* * *

Usopp and Luffy just sat in the grass, trying to ignore the small crowd that had formed a few yards away. Zoro's and Sanji's fights tend to get rather violent.

Then the artist remembered something. "Luffy?" Glancing at Usopp for only a moment Luffy went back to watching their friends fight. "Ya?"

"Why don't you ever fight back? You used to fight back all the time. It's ok to be scared"

Luffy frowned deeply at Usopp. "I am _not _scared. It's just…" Luffy blushed and stared at the sky. "….Luffy…?..."

"A few weeks ago, after a fight I had with that exchange student from Thailand, Zoro made me promise to not fight anymore"

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't really understand."

"He said he didn't want me to get hurt. I can take care of myself and you all know it! But Zoro made me promise not to fight and I made him promise to…"

Usopp was inching closer to Luffy since his voice was getting lower with each syllable. His eyes were glazed over as if in a memory trance, a blush adorned his cheeks.

"You made him promise to what!"

"I made him promise to save me. To help me. If I ever got in trouble. So far neither of us has broken our promises" They turned to see Sanji, new lollipop in mouth, walking towards them. Zoro was next to him, shinai propped on his shoulder.

* * *

Usopp went to hug Sanji but was quickly thwarted as the Italian shoes met with the back of his head. He cried out as he clutched his head, tears stinging in his dark eyes.

He heard a similar cry to his left and saw as Zoro was lifting the butt of the sword from Luffy's head. A huge lump started to swell.

"What was that for!" Luffy massaged the bump while fending off tears.

Sanji puffed smoke into the air. "For being idiots and getting in trouble. _Again_. What happened this time?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," The blonde crunched through his candy and quickly searched his pockets for another. Zoro took over, Sanji looked like he was gonna have a melt down.

"_You_." He pointed at Usopp, who was rubbing his sore shoulder from Sanji's kick. "Were shooting marbles at _him_" He pointed at Luffy "With you slingshot and one _bounced _off a wall and hit _him_" He pointed at the unconscious teen a few feet away "Then he started chasing you. Even after you said sorry?"

The hyper young boy nodded and smiled, despite his head injury, courtesy of Zoro's shinai.

The green haired youth rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"The _hell_ where you doing shooting marbles at him for?"

"Dancing. Like in old western movies!"

Zoro looked at Sanji. "Gimme one of those damned lollipops"

* * *

Zoro almost asked Sanji for a smoke. "How many times must I tell you! Just cause a house looks pretty, _does not_ mean it has meat."

"I'm sorry Zoro"

"Sorry Sanji"

Zoro sighed and started to walk away. 'I'm going back to the ship. I'm sleepy"

Luffy tailed after him. "I'll go with you!" Zoro tried to hide his smile.

This left Sanji and Usopp together alone.

"Um…thanks Sanji…again…for saving me" _I sound like a wimp_

Sanji snubbed out his cigarette. "Don't look so down. Come here"

* * *

Since Luffy had left with Zoro to watch him practice some more, and the soccer team had up and abandoned Sanji (despite him being captain), this left Usopp and Sanji alone on the bleachers. "Sanji?" "Be quiet. I'm still mad"

Ignoring his boyfriend's protests the artist gave Sanji a hug. The teen cook couldn't help but smile and hug him back. "You're always getting into trouble. How bout you just stay by my side forever?"

Usopp's heart rate picked up a bit. "That'd be nice"

"Move in with me"

"That'd be nice"

"Marry me Usopp"

"That'd be nice"

"…"

"……………………..!"

"Idiot"

"How was I supposed to know that you would just spring it on me?"

"Well I did and all I got was a 'that'd be nice' nice way to boost a guy's self-esteem"

"Fine"

"…?"

"I'll marry you. I guess. We're only in high school. We have one more year left. We gotta wait"

"True…"

"I like yellow"

"…"

"What!"

* * *

Usopp couldn't move. Even his eyelids hurt. "You know. Sex is supposed to be a reward, not a punishment." Sanji clicked the lighter. "Like you didn't enjoy it" The inventor blushed.

"Shut up"

"I love you too"

**End**

O wow….o WOW. That SUCKED! XD

I made it longer than what I wanted it to be. I THINK….

Did the rapid change confuse you? I hope not….if so then….darn it…

Review…ignore…I prefer review but hey who am I?

I'm just the one who put her sweat, blood and tears into this thing… **Sniffle**


End file.
